justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carson
TRTF5= Carson Takaliken was meant to be the main protagonist of The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to the game's cancellation. He was a police investigator who accepted to venture through Fazbear Incorporated to hunt down and kill Alison and end all the torture and suffering he has done to the innocent people that ever worked on his factory, to end "The Prophecy". He was the son of Jackson, the nephew of Charles and the grandson of Gron and Lynda Appearence Similar to the other protagonists from the previous games, Carson's physical appearance is never seen during gameplay, as the player is forced to stay in first person view for the entirety of the game. However, Carson's appearence was slightly revealed while traveling through the Floor System, as a man with fair white skin with blonde hair. In addition, Carson's remains inside the Torture Device reveal that he had cyan-colored eyes. As a child, Carson is potrayed as a little boy with fair white skin along with black-colored eyes and blonde hair. He also appears to be wearing a grey t-shirt along with a black button on his chest and some dark blue jeans and brown shoes. Biography Carson Takaliken was born sometime in between the 1970's and the 1980's to Jackson Takaliken and an unnamed mother. Years later, due to unknown reasons, the married couple divorced and so Jackson had to take care of his son on his own. The broken family, however, managed to remain happy for various years... But not for long... One day on 1985, after Carson came to his home after school, he encountered his father's corpse all over the ground, after being shot by Alison who held hatred for the Takaliken family. As Carson was unable to get in contact with her mother as she has been never heard from after the divorce, his neighbour decided to raise him as a son of his own for the rest of her life. After this event, Carson became a depressed child who kept having lucid nightmares about being inside his old house by himself, with a nightmarish animatronic constently attacking him over and over. When Carson grew up to an adult, he took the job as a police investigator and moved to an apartment where he would sob his life away for the rest of his living days. In 2036, he was tasked by the authorities to investigate Fazbear Incorporated, as all of the other investigators lefted the case because of the "rumors" that lingered about this horrible place. Carson accepted the case, and so his dangerous research throughout the manufacturing facility began. Throughout his investigation on the facility, Alison started to mysteriously warned him about his bloodthirsty, savage and merciless creations, that were heading towards him. However, Carson managed to remain alive. He eventually reached the final floor where the Torture Device was located. When he got there and saw the torture suit slumped on the floor, he decided to get inside of it. Then, after Carson got inside the suit, he started to slowly die in it, as the sharp knives and needles stabed every part of his body, draining his blood and organs inside out to use it as fuel to power up the Torture suit, giving him a new and torturous life of pain and suffering. But before Carson could move a single muscle, the place caught fire out of nowhere and collapsed with him. Thus fulfilling "The Prophecy" and ending all the pain and sufferment the place has caused to its employees. Trivia *Although Carson is said to have 25 years old on 2036, it is stated in TRTF: The Dreadful Truth that he was child during the 80's. This doesn't make much sense, considering that he should have been born on 2011 and not before the eighties. This "aging problem" also happens with Vincent. * The main protagonist role in TRTF5: Story Mode was originally going to be given to BFP. ** However, since BFP serving as the main protagonist of the game was irrelevant to what was important on the lore, the role was given to Carson. * In the Unreal Engine version of The Return to Freddy's 5, his hand cannot be seen while using your flashlight. * His fingernails seem to clip through each other. |-|FRANKBURT'S= Carson Takaliken was meant to come back in The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's, as the police investigator who caused the deadly gunfire at Frankburt's and thus its closure. Appearance From what can be assumed of his physical appearance by using various clues of his appearance that were shown in the previous game, Carson used to look like a young adult that had fair white skin along with cyan-colored eyes and blonde hair. As shown in the third teaser of TRTF: F, he also appeared to be wear a black coat along with some dark blue jeans and brown shoes. Biography In 2035, he decided to investigate a rip-off location called Frankburt's, which was a secret criminal institution disguising itself as a children's restaurant for laying low, to find and kill Alison and his henchman. |-| The Dreadful Truth= In The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, it is revealed that the TRTF5 protagonist's name was Carson. He is son of Jackson, nephew of Charles and the grandson of Gron and Lynda. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Gameplay Captura de pantalla (490).png|Carson outside of Fazbear Inc., about to enter the factory. CnNutV5VMAEOZyl.jpg|Carson inside the Elevator, during the transitions from floor to floor. Captura de pantalla (489).png|Carson exploring Floor 1 during gameplay. Ct9jxbGWYAEifhc.jpg|Carson exploring Floor 2 during gameplay. Dead child ghost.PNG|Carson exploring Floor 3 during gameplay. 214100.jpg|Carson exploring Floor 4, while The Unknown/The Beast runs past him. 214492.jpg|Carson exploring Floor 5 during gameplay. SCREAMER1.png|Torture Device's screamer, showcasing Carson's remains inside of the Animatronic. 2017-04-16 (1).png|Carson during gameplay on the Floor System. Captura de pantalla (484).png|Carson traveling to Floor 3 through the Floor System. Captura de pantalla (482).png|Carson traveling to Floor 4 through the Floor System. FloorSystem5.png|Carson traveling to Floor 5 through the Floor System. Captura de pantalla (483).png|Carson traveling to Floor 7 through the Floor System. Captura de pantalla (485).png|Carson traveling to Floor 8 through the Floor System. Captura de pantalla (479).png|Carson traveling through the secret area. Note how his icon and backround changed drastically. Captura de pantalla (478).png|Carson traveling to Floor 9 through a secret area on the Floor System. Captura de pantalla (481).png|Carson traveling to Floor 10 through the Floor System. Captura de pantalla (480).png|Carson traveling to Floor 11 through the Floor System. Captura de pantalla (10).png|Carson inside the living room of his old house with Alison holding a white gun, as seen in the first After-Day Minigame. 2017-04-17.png|Carson inside another room. Note how Alison seems to be following him. 2017-04-17 (1).png|Carson in the dinning room, about to leave his home, with Alison standing next to the table. Sprites Carson floor system.png|Carson's icon in the Floor System. Carson floor system1.png|Carson's icon upon entering the secret area where Floor 9 is located in the Floor System. Note that he is now smiling with white dots on his eyes. Kid Carson.gif|Carson as a child in the first After-Day Minigame. Output tUPdGD.gif|Ditto. Output r7A406.gif|Ditto. Output UdfLeg.gif|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (100).gif|Carson's walking animation in the first After-Day Minigame. The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's The Final Chapters.png|Carson in the third official teaser IMG_1189.PNG|Same teaser but brightened, revealing the text Guess who's back?. Miscellanous realism.jpg|Carson's eyeball texture that was used on the Torture Device's model. CarsonTHEEND.jpg|Carson walking through the factory covered in vines, as seen in The End (Music Video). CarsonHead?.jpg|A blonde-haired head covered in blood of what appears to be Carson on the ground, as seen in THE END. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF: F Category:TRTF:F characters Category:Protagonists